The Way
by HarrysHorcruxes
Summary: Mikey is put to the test for love, his brother and his life!


O.K. well this is my first one shot so yeah I hope you like it...  
The Way  
"Mikey no," Gerard said  
Mikey raised the knife to her neck. He brought it down and sliced her neck in two.  
"Mikey ," Gerard yelled ," What'd you do?"  
flash back ; Mikey's POV  
It was really cold today. I walked into my room, and I found the phone ringing. I picked it up and I heard a voice I had never heard before. It was a girl's voice.  
" I want you to come meet me at 10320 SW 35th St. at 7:30 or your brother gets it." The voice said  
"Who are you?" I said ,"If this has anything to do with drugs, I've been sober for over a year. So I'm not going to buy if this is what it's about."  
"I don't sell drugs, and if you don't shut up and hang up before the police can tap the line." The voice threatened.  
Mikey was getting scared. Whoever this was , they were obviously nuts! Mikey hung up the phone and checked the time it was 6:45. SHIT! he thought I might not make it in time! Mikey ran outside and towards the sidewalk. When someone tripped him. ASS He thought as he ran towards the subway. The closest stop to 35th St. was 45th St. He got on just as the doors were closing. He stood right next to the door the entire time. When the doors slid open on the 45th St. stop he ran all the way to 35th St. and checked the time on his watch 7:20, I have about ten minutes to find the house. He thought to himself. As he past each house he became tenser what was he going to find? Gerard's dead body? Some drug dealer? Whatever it was, as long as Gerard stayed safe.

10330 THERE IT IS! he thought as he saw the 10320 painted on the mailbox. He walked to the front door, checked the time, and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and was let in by no one. He walked in the house, and saw a very fat girl sitting on a couch.  
"Sit." She said firmly while getting up. She walked over towards the door locked it and put the keys in her bra.  
"You fell for it." She said triumphantly.  
" Fell for what?" Mikey replied.  
" You came." she said.  
"You have Gerard!"  
"You have Gerard!" she mocked in a little boy voice. She gave a harsh laugh.  
"Where is he!" Mikey said in disbelief.  
"He will be here soon." She stated in an annoying, all knowing voice.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Mikey asked.  
"My name is Lydia, and once I have Gerard, I'll move on to Frank and than eventually on to the Used." She said. She than gave this totally fake evil laugh that was more annoying then funny.  
"How the fuck did you get my number!" Mikey said more than asked.  
"Well that's kind of funny actually. I know someone who slept with everyone in your band that's done it and for some she was their first time." she said as though proud of her disgusting friend.

holy crap I'm so screwed! Mikey thought.  
They sat there in silence, while Mikey tried to figure out a way to get out. Out of nowhere came Lydia's voice.  
"You know I killed your girlfriend right."  
"NO YOU DID NOT KILL SAM!" Mikey screamed near tears  
"Well I figure she's dead. I gave her two shots to the back of the head on my way to getting your number I found her and figured "Oh Hell why not?. So I killed her, but than again I forgot to put the Silencer so I figure someone might have heard and come to help." She said thinking back to it.  
"You know her last words were "Tell Mikey I will love him to the grave, before she fainted at least " she said  
"YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED HER YOU SHOT HER! NO! NO! WHY?" he demanded  
"Why? Because I wanted you for myself although I should've killed Franks girlfriend, she was supposed tobewith her but I lured her far away." Lydia said.  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Mikey yelled in frustration.  
Mikey ran up to Lydia and shoved his hand down her shirt I'm so sorry Sam I've got to do this for you. The keys they weren't there! Where are they!  
Lydia gave a smile, and said something about Mikey being naughty. This was the last straw for Mikey. He ran into the kitchen grabbed a knife and ran back to the living room. Mikey was lost in thought right now. All he wanted was sweet bloody revenge, but if he did it he would be in jail. Than out of nowhere Sam's voice came into his head. Mikey I love you. I love you so much. that was it. Before he even realized it. He had her pinned to the ground. She struggled but he was stronger. All he heard before he did it was:  
"Mikey no!"  
Mikey raised the knife to her neck. He brought it down and sliced her neck in two.  
"Mikey ," Gerard yelled ," What'd you do?"

Epilogue:

It turns out that Lydia was some skimpy whore. She was annoying and though she was queen of the world. They found all this out from so called friends. Sam was never shot. Lydia made it all up. Gerard knew were to go because Lydia left about 200 messages on the answering machine. Mikey got off on self defense and spent as much time as he could with Sam. They eventually got married. Gerard started going out with this girl Natalie, but they decided just to be friends. Everyone forgot about Lydia only mentioning her when someone asks why Mikey has a record.  
I'm not gonna say that they lived happily ever after because im thinking of writting an entire series about this. If you like the idea please please please review and email me at or if you have AIM or AOL im me at Punkrockerchickn thanks!


End file.
